Just the Way I Am
by writing in the rain
Summary: Lily Potter hated that she had to live up to the Potter name. Everyone compared her to her family, she wanted someone different. Someone who would love her just the way she was.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize is not mine. I own only the plot and certain characters. **

**So this is my first Fan fic on here, I hope you like it**

Chapter 1

Lily Potter waved goodbye to her parents one last time as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station. She would miss them, but she was glad to be starting her 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She dragged her trunk into an empty compartment, and then set off to find her friends.

"Narrah! Hey!" Lily called out to her best friend.  
>"Lily! Good to see you." Narrah made her way over to Lily followed by Miles, their other best friend. Lily hugged Narrah before hugging Miles.<br>"It's great to see you guys, I've missed you. Should we go find a compartment, my trunks in there," she said pointing towards the empty compartment containing her trunk.  
>"Sorry Lily, we can't," Miles said. Seeing her confused look her continued: "We're both prefects remember? You got my letter didn't you? We have to sit up front."<br>"Right, yeah sorry I forgot." Lily apologized and watched her friends walk to the front of the train before slipping into the empty compartment she had put her trunk in.

She sat down, leaning her head against the wall. How could she forget? She knew she shouldn't blame Narrah and Miles but she was still angry they were prefects and she wasn't. Her parents had been disappointed too. Albus got head boy this year and James had been a prefect. So of course everyone compared her to them. You would think making quidditch captain in her 5th year would have counted for something.

Lily's thoughts were disturbed as the door to her compartment was opened by a snogging couple. They, oblivious to her presence continued their make out session as Lily slipped out of the compartment sliding the door shut behind her. Lily started walking down the empty corridor. By now everyone had found a compartment, except her. Lily stumbled and fell onto a lone person who had emerged from a room without warning.

"Get off me, Potter," He said, "And watch where you're going!" Lily straightened, embarrassed by her fall.  
>"As should you, Malfoy," she scowled at him. Lily didn't like Scorpius, she thought he was rude and mean—like every other Slytherin.<p>

Scorpius scowled at her, angry that she would speak to him with so little respect. She was a blood traitor after all. He said nothing however, only glared at her. She glared back. Neither left, not wanting to give in and ask the other to move.

The train turned sharply, throwing Lily of balance. She fell, again, this time hitting the wall. Scorpius reached out a hand to steady her automatically, without thinking. As soon as he realized what he was doing he pulled his hand back. She was a Potter and he was a Malfoy, he wasn't allowed to help her; he shouldn't even have spoken to her.

Lily blushed, shocked by his act of helpfulness. He's a Malfoy, why was he helping her? They were supposed to hate each other. That's unfair, she thought. Just because their parents were enemies didn't mean they had to be. He wasn't exactly worth being friends with either though.

Scorpius, remembering he was angry with his parents wondered why he cared what they thought at this point. What had they done for him exactly? He would talk to Potter if he wanted to talk to Potter. In fact he would do whatever the hell he wanted.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked Lily quietly. He may not care what his parents thought but he did care what others thought, and he did /not/ want to be seen talking to a blood traitor.

"I'm fine." Lily snapped at him. Why was he being so nice, well nice for him anyways? "I'm not usually this clumsy," she added as an afterthought.

Scorpius laughed softly before moving over so she could pass him. He watched as she left, he had never noticed how hot she was. Scorpius shook himself, attempting to clear his head. She was Lily /Potter/ for god's sake! He wouldn't do that to his dad, no matter how mad he was. Besides he didn't think /she/ would appreciate it either.

As Lily walked down the corridor she felt Scorpius's eyes on her, watching her leave. What was up with him? He was always mean and rude, but just then he had actually been…well nice. Lily sighed, confused by his sudden change. Why complain she decided.

**Okay so i know that rather short, but they will get longer once i get going. **

**The second chapters up 2 so enjoy. **

**I'd love some feedback so just use that little handy review button down there and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you recognize is not mine. I own only the plot and certain characters. **

Chapter 2

"Hey Lily! Over here!" Narrah called out to Lily, waving her over. Lily smiled and ran over to the carriage Narrah was in.

"Hey stranger!" Lily said teasing Narrah, before jumping in and sitting beside her.

"Hey! I've just been busy!" Narrah said defensively.

"Sure, sure. I bet you don't even know I got Quidditch captain!"

"Yeah but just cause you failed to mention that important detail!" Narrah pointed out just as they reached the Hogwarts castle.

"Excuses, excuses." Lily joked before she jumped out of the carriage and sprinted towards the doors. Narrah chased after her, gaining them both curious stares from other students. They burst through the doors at exactly the same time.

"I totally won!" Narrah bragged as they joined an amused Miles at the Gryffindor table.

"You wish!" Lily countered. She was finally happy. After a long summer at home she was finally back where she belonged, with her friends, the people that loved her for her not because she has a famous dad.

Scorpius sat down at the Slytherin table beside Juliet and Josh Zambini aka 'the twins'.

"Hey Scorpius," Juliet said, giggling. It was no secret that she liked him, only Scorpius was oblivious to the fact.

"Hey," Scorpius replied then turned to say something to Josh but before he could say anything Lily and Narrah burst into the hall and raced to their seats, laughing the whole way.

"Well if it isn't the mudblood and the blood traitor." Scorpius sneered just loud enough for them to hear.

Narrah grabbed her wand and stood up, ready to curse him. Lily grabbed her wand arm to stop her.

"He's not worth your time Narrah," Lily said calming, glaring at Scorpius, "He's just immature. Don't let him get to you." Narrah nodded and turned to sit back down when Scorpius spoke again.

"I'm immature? I'm not the one who raced in here like a 5 year old."

"Well you are the one that constantly insults people just to feel better about yourself! That's immature. You aren't any better than the people you call mudbloods and blood traitors." Narrah said and then sat down her back facing the Slytherin table. The whole school was watching them now.

Scorpius felt his anger boiling over and before he could stop himself he pulled his wand out. Lily, however, blocked the curse before it hit her or Narrah. Just before she sent a curse back at Scorpius a stern voice rang out.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Potter, what on earth are you doing?" Headmistress McGonagall asked them. Her face was stern yet she looked slightly amused. "Honestly! You two are worse than your parents."

"Sorry Professor McGonagall," they both muttered looking anywhere but at each other.

"I'm sorry too; you both have detention tomorrow night 9:00 in my office." Lily groaned she would have to move quidditch trials. She sat down to see Miles laughing at her.

"It's not funny you git!" Lily said throwing a roll at him. Miles caught the roll and grinned at her.

"It is too funny!" He said, still laughing.

"You won't think it's funny when you end up in detention with me," she joked already over her argument with Scorpius. What did he matter anyways? Lily vowed not to let him ruin her year.

Scorpius scowled as he sat back down. Great he had detention, and with Potter too. He hated her; he should have never even talked to her on the train. Sure he thought she was hot, but he would never stoop so low as a Potter. He had plenty of pureblood Slytherins to choose from. Like, like Juliet! Sure she wasn't as hot as Lily or even some of the other Slytherins, but she would defiantly go for him. Scorpius smiled glad he found someone that would take his mind off of Lily.

"Someone has a crush no?" Josh asked Scorpius, smiling knowingly.

"Huh?" Scorpius asked, confused.

"You've been staring at Lily Potter the entire sorting! Yeah she's hot, but she's not /that/ hot." Scorpius groaned inwardly, he hadn't realized he had been staring. And was it just him or was that the fastest sorting like ever?

"She's not hot." He said bluntly, trying to cover his tracks.

"Dude, have you seen her? She's hot," Josh assured him. "But I mean, if you don't want her, maybe I'll take a go."

"Oh I'm sure," Scorpius said sarcastically. He didn't know why but he felt a little jealous. It's not like they were even friends, why was he jealous? Scorpius found himself staring at Lily as the banquet ended. "Just ignore her," he told himself, "She's not worth it."

**So sorry that was even shorter than chapter 1, excuse that. Chapter 3 will be longer, i promise.**

**I will probably have the next xhapter up within a week i hope. Im not that fast of a writer i just happened to have these both already writtin before i posted them. Im also kinda having writers block at the moment i can't decide how to write the next chapter.**

**If you have any suggestion i'd love to here them**

**I would greatly appreciate it if you took the time to write me a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so heres Chapter 3. So sorry for the wait on this, my laptop broke and then I had exams. But It's here now so no worries. This is my best chapter so far I think so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you recognize is not mine. I own only the plot and certain characters. **

When the feast ended, most of the Hogwarts population rose from their seats, tired and full. The prefects called out to the first years showing them the way. Older students lingered longer, talking to friends from different houses. Lily remained at the Gryffindor table watching am exchange between and Slytherin and a fellow Gryffindor.

Things had changed over the past 20 years or so. There were less inner house competitions. The old feuds had mostly faded away as well as many of the stereotypes. In fact the Gryffindors and Slytherins tended to get along just fine, well most of them anyways.

Although Lily didn't particularly like the Slytherins, she didn't hate them either. Well, except for a select few who particularly got on her nerves. Like Malfoy. She truly did not like him; it wasn't just some prejudice because he was a Malfoy. They just didn't get along. Then, of course, there we the particularly evil Slytherins like Kayla Carrow. She had to be the most evil student in the whole school.

As the great hall emptied of students Lily reluctantly got up and started making her way towards the Gryffindor common room. The hallways were relatively empty as most people had already reached their dorms. The long day of travel accompanied by the large feast had worn out many of the students, so most were already fast asleep.

Lily quietly slipped into the almost empty common room. She waved to a couple seventh years before slipping up to the familiar dorm room. She found her dorm mates wither sleeping or unpacking. She said her hellos before heading to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

When Lily emerged from the shower almost 30 minutes later she felt refreshed, clean, and wide awake. She didn't bother with sleep; the night was too beautiful to be wasted. She headed to her trunk, careful not to wake her friends. Instead of pajamas, she pulled out jeans and a simple t-shirt. She slipped them on before grabbing her 2 most prized possessions, other than her wand of course.

She remembered the day the two items had found their way into her possession. It was at the end of the summer. She had been packing her trunk for Hogwarts, preparing to leave the next day when James had come into her room saying he had a present for her.

"_Hey Lils," James said walking into her room. He was holding something behind his back trying to keep it from Lily's view._

"_Oh Hey James," she said smiling at him. "Are you gonna miss me when I'm gone?" She teased him. _

"_Of course I will!" James said before adding, "I'm going to miss you so much I got you a present!" He told her. Excited to see what she thought of it. _

_Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You, got me, a present?" She said uncertain of whether to trust him or not. James was the prankster of the family after all. And this wouldn't be the first time her had gotten her a joke present. _

"_I swear it's a real present and not a prank Lils!" James said seeing how suspicious she was. He couldn't blame her though. I mean she had grown up with two brothers and numerous cousins who liked a good laugh._

_Lily sighed and held out her hand. "Alright James give it here."_

_James grinned and placed a brown package in her hand. "Here you go love, enjoy!"_

_Lily glanced at the package suspiciously examining it for any signs of a prank. Finding none she pulled the strings off and threw the paper aside. She gasped as she recognized to contents of the package, her father's old invisibility cloak and the marauder's map. _

_James grinned at Lily's reaction to his present. He loved his little sister the most out of all his many cousins and siblings. _

"_James, this is amazing!" Lily exclaimed before jumping up so she could wrap her arms around her brother. _

_James just smiled and hugged her back, glad she liked his present._

_Lily pulled back a thought occurring to her. "Wait, why are you giving me this and not Al?" She asked curious. This was unexpected to say the least. Lily had expected James to give them to Albus not her._

_James frowned slightly. He didn't really know why he was giving the cloak and map to Lily. He thought for a moment before answering. "Well I guess it's because I know you'll put them to good use. What's Mr. Head Boy going to do with an invisibility cloak?" James said grinning_

_Lily smiled and laughed knowing perfectly well what James meant. It's not like she had never helped him pull off a prank before. In fact she had pulled off many pranks on her own. Al however was the good child, probably the only one in the family. Uncle George always said Al was going to turn out like Uncle Percy. _

"_Promise me you'll pull off at least one good prank this year," James said, "Or I'm going to have to take those back." He informed her._

"_No worries," Lily reassured him. "I'm defiantly going to be doing more than one prank." _

Lily smiled at the memory as she threw the cloak over herself. Out of all her relatives James had to be her favorite. Sure he's an overprotective, annoying git but he never made fun of her or teased as much as her other cousins. Well excluding Hugo. Hugo was probably her favorite cousin. He's the only one close to her age after all.

Lily paused just outside to common room to check the marauder's map. There were only a few people up, Filch a few professors and a couple prefects were all wondering the corridors. Thankfully none of them were close to her.

Lily slipped silently through the familiar halls towards to entrance. She reached the doors and let herself outside, breathing in the crisp night air. 'It's a good thing those doors aren't magical' Lily thought to herself.

The night was beautiful, with no clouds and full moon. The stars shone brightly cutting into the darkness. Lily smiled and sighed, it was nights like these that made her never want to sleep. The dark was peaceful and calming.

Lily felt slightly more tired with each step she took towards her favorite spot, a tree that overlooked both the lake and the grounds. Lily pulled herself up into the tree and settled into a crook between the tree's thick trunk and a branch. Lily pulled of the cloak and hung it on the tree beside and tucked the map into her pocket.

Her eyes were growing heavier by the second, threatening to close and pull her into a deep and much needed sleep. Lily fought against her exhaustion for a while, gazing up at the stars. Eventually she gave in and let herself fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Well I hope that was up to all your expectaions. **

**Please review, they make me happy, and the happier I am the better and faster I write so it's really a win-win situation.**

**I'm on a bit of a roll right now so it shouldn't be to much of a wait for chapter 4. Anyways I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you recognize is not mine. I own only the plot and certain characters. **

**Okay so chapter 4:) I would have gotten it done sooner except I got an idea for a one-shot serries and I just had to write the first one. **

**Also I would like to thank anyone who reviewed my last few chapters, they make my day. **

**So this is not a very long chapter but I didn't take long to update so I hope that makes up for it. **

**Anyways please enjoy:)**

Chapter 4

Lily woke up stiff and disoriented. It was still night, but the sky had lightened ever so slightly and a few rays of sunshine were peaking over the horizon. Lily new she should head back to her dormitory before someone noticed her absence but as soon as she made a move to leave something stopped her.

Footsteps. She was no longer alone. Lily guessed however had joined her outside was alone and probably not a teacher or a prefect. No one ever patrolled outside, or at this time of night or morning depending on how you looked at it.

Lily fumbled blindly for her cloak as the footsteps grew closer. She could see the person now, whoever it was appeared to be about her age and it looked like a guy, but she really wasn't sure.

As Lily continued her blind search for her cloak she began to lose her footing. She cursed rather loudly, attracting the attention of the faceless figure. She failed her arms wildly, trying to regain her balance but it was too late.

Lily closed her eyes as she fell through the air. She prepared herself for the impact waiting for the hard ground to great her. But the collision never came. Instead a strong pair of arms caught her, stopping her fall.

"T-thanks" Lily stammered. She opened her eyes to see her savoir was none other than Josh Zambini.

"No problem," He told her before asking of she was alright.

"Yeah," She nodded "Just a little shaken."

"Good thing I was here, that would have been a nasty fall." Josh said. Lily nodded her agreement. She spotted her cloak lying on the ground. She made a move to pick it up before realizing Josh was still holding her.

"Um do you think you could put me down now?" She asked a little awkwardly. Josh gave a nervous laugh before setting her down.

"Sure thing Potter." He said as she moved to pick up her cloak.

Lily scowled at the use of her last name. She hated when people called her Potter. She spent most of her life being compared to her parents. Her father was Harry Potter, 'The Chosen one' part of the golden trio. Her mother was Ginny Weasly, a war hero. Not to mention her numerous aunts and uncles who also happened to be was heroes.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked her, noticing her scowl.

"It's nothing really." She told him picking her cloak up off the ground. "It's just. Well I don't really like to be called Potter." Lily told him.

"Okay Lily it is," Josh said smiling at her. He noticed her cloak. "Hey! Is that your dad's invisibility cloak?" He asked her excited. He had always wanted to see it.

Lily nodded and held it out to him "You can try it on if you want"

Josh grinned excitedly as he pulled the cloak on. He watched himself vanish and let out a surprisingly girly giggle.

Lily looked on in amusement, "Wow you're like a five year old on Christmas!" she told him.

"Don't judge me!" Josh's voice spoke from behind Lily causing her to whirl around. "Josh?" She asked the air. She felt silly talking to a person she couldn't see. Lily gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. She turned around and glared at Josh, who was still invisible. "You scared me." She said making a pouting face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Josh apologized as he pulled off Lily's cloak and handed it back to her.

"Don't worry about it," She told him. The sky was lightening quickly as the sun started to rise. Lily sat down leaning against her tree. Josh joined her and put his arm around her shoulders. His actions surprised Lily but she didn't pull away. Instead she moved closer and leaned her head on his shoulder.

As the sun gradually rose over the horizon the smells of breakfast began to waft over the castle. It was still early but a few people were beginning to wake up ready to start the day. Including none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius stirred in his bed, tired but very much awake. He glanced at the cloak. 6:27! Why was he awake at 6:27? He should be sleeping peacefully. He fell back on his pillows with a groan. It was no use sleeping now, he might as well get some breakfast.

Scorpius rose from the warmth of his bed grumbling to no one in particular. As he pulled on his clothes for the day he glanced at his sleeping dorm mates. The thought crossed his mind that he could wake them up as well but he dismissed me. He hadn't gotten a chance to be alone in days and considering the time not many people were likely to be at breakfast so now was the perfect chance for him to be alone with his thoughts.

Just as Scorpius had predicted the great hall was occupied by very few students. He gave a nod to the only other Slytherin and took a seat about halfway down the table. From his seat he could almost see the entire hall so Scorpius began to watch the other students around him.

The Hufflepuff table was currently home to a snogging couple. The Gryffindor table was empty except for a few nervous looking first years. The Ravenclaw table was occupied by a few arguing students.

Soon the great hall was filled with witches and wizards happily eating their breakfast. Scorpius found himself frustrated by the noise. He was in an incredibly bad mood due to his early morning. He muttered excuses to his friends and exited the hall.

Lily and Josh were slowly making their way towards the castle's entrance. They had had a very eventful morning and Lily didn't want it to end but her stomach had other ideas. They walked into the castle hand in hand and approached the great hall. Josh was about to walk through the doors but Lily held him back.

"I'm going to go drop my stuff off before I eat," She told him referring to her cloak and map. Josh nodded and released her hand.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked slightly unsure. Lily chuckled and shook her head.

"I'll meet up with you later, okay?" She said before turning towards the stairs.

Josh gave her a small wave as Scorpius emerged from the great hall. He looked suspiciously at Josh who said hello before going to eat his breakfast. Scorpius followed behind Lily with the full intent of talking to her alone.

So once again I apologize for the shortness but i wanted to get this updated. I promise to make my chapters longer:)

Also I you take a minute of your time to review this then I will be more motivated to get another chapter out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay chapter 5! Sorry for the wait on this I've had abit of writers block. I hope the length of the chapter makes up for the wait. **

**Also I had a review from anon asking me to describe people more so I tried to add in a couple of description in, I hope they are good enough:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sat behind his desk in the Auror department and was for once at a loss for words. It was impossible! No not impossible, Sirius had done it. But Sirius had been an illegal animagus, Harry reminded himself. It wasn't impossible that they were both animaguses but it was highly unlikely Harry decided.<p>

But why now? Harry asked himself for the millionth time. Why, after 25 years, were former Death Eaters choosing to rebel now? And better yet how had two of them managed to escape the confinements of Azkaban?

* * *

><p>A very bored Lily Potter leaned her head on her hand and stared out the window trying her best not to fall asleep. She currently sat in History of Magic wondering why she hadn't already dropped the class. Probably because it's so damn easy she decided. At the moment Professor Binns was lecturing the class on the Second Wizarding War. And Lily, being the daughter of Harry Potter and all, pretty much knew everything there was to know about the war. So there she sat thinking of none other than one Scorpius Malfoy and the strange encounter they had shared earlier that morning.<p>

_Lily made her way slowly towards the Gryffindor common room so she could dispose of her possessions and gather her books for the day. She was in no particular hurry as it was still quite early. It was nice to have a few moments alone and away from all her crazy cousins._

_Scorpius was following Lily hoping to catch her alone. He was earning himself many curious looks as he was headed in the opposite direction of most people and his common room just happened to be in the complete opposite direction. _

_Lily ducked behind a tapestry and into a little used passageway. Its presence was known only to those who had a knack for finding and causing trouble or those who had enchanted maps of the school. So basically the Potters and the Weaslys._

_Scorpius saw Lily disappear into what appeared to be the wall. He followed behind her to discover a passage he didn't know existed. 'How was it that the Potters and the Weaslys seem to know everything about the school?' he wondered to himself. _

_Lily slowed her steps as she realized she wasn't alone. Curious as to who had joined her she touched her wand lightly against her father's old map. But before she could say the famous words a familiar person popped around the corner. His hair was blonder than ever and his blue-grey eyes appeared to be more blue than grey at the moment. Lily realized, and not exactly for the first time either, how attractive Scorpius really was. She felt her neck and cheeks flush a bit when she realized she had been staring to long. She quickly recovered and glanced down at her feet. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" She asked him, a scowl plastered on her face._

_Now it has Sropius's turn to blush. He couldn't exactly tell a beautiful girl that was two years younger than him that he had been following her. He frowned slightly trying to find a way to phrase his words without coming off as a creepy stalker. In the end he settled on being his classic arrogant self. "I could ask you the same thing," He said almost lazily. _

_Lily sighed loudly. She wasn't in the mood. "I'm not in the mood for this Malfoy" she told him voicing her thoughts. "You either need something or you don't. And frankly I've got better things to be doing than play guessing games with you in a deserted corridor!" _

_Scorpius couldn't help but smirk a bit at how angry she seemed. God she was fun to mess with! However fun it was to mess with Lily Potter, Scorpius forced himself to focus on the task at hand. "Okay fine. I followed you here!" He blurted out rather awkwardly as he couldn't think of anything else to say. _

_Lily was rather taken aback by his confession. Him? Following her? It didn't make any sense. It occurred to her that he could be lying. "Why?" she asked him suspiciously. _

_Scorpius sighed visibly frustrated. Why couldn't she just understand? "I, I just need to talk to you." He said a bit unsurely. _

_Lily sighed and began walking again, motioning for Scorpius to follow her. "Well then talk. I don't have all day you know," She told him wondering what exactly he was getting at. _

_Scorpius fell into step with Lily trying to decide how best to phrase his words. He opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking. "Are you dating Josh Zambini?" He finally asked. _

_Lily glanced over at him, more than a bit surprised. That was not what she was expecting. Well she hadn't really known what to expect but that was most defiantly not it. She debated not answering the question but that would make it seem as though she had something to hide. "Not exactly," she said a smile playing on her face. "Not that it's any of your business anyways," she added quickly, her smile turning into a scowl. _

_Scorpius sighed, visibly frustrated at this point. Why couldn't she just, well Scorpius wasn't exactly sure what he wanted from Lily. "Not exactly?" He questioned, "What's that supposed to mean?" _

_Lily sighed, again. How exactly was she supposed to explain this to him? And better yet why was she bothering to try? "Like I said it's none of your business," she told him. It's not like they were friends, more like enemies actually, so why should she tell him what was between her and Josh. And why did he care? "And why do you even care?" She asked voicing her thoughts. _

_Scorpius had been afraid of this. And to tell the truth he didn't know why he cared or even if he did. But nevertheless he was here talking to Lily and he was determined to say what he wanted to say and put the incident behind him. "Look Josh and I have been mates ever since we were little and I know him." Scorpius paused he could still back out now; he had absolutely no reason to keep talking._

_The two teenagers had reached the end of the hidden corridor and Lily stepped in front of Scorpius, blocking the entrance back into the more used halls. "Get to the point Malfoy," Lily said bouncing with impatience. _

"_So the thing is, Josh is the kinda guy that uses girls for one reason," Scorpius trailed off towards the end of his sentence counting on Lily to fill in the blanks._

_Lily snorted and tried her best not to laugh. "So you followed me here and wasted my time all to tell me some guy is just using me to get into my pants?" _

_Scorpius suddenly felt embarrassed. Why had he thought this was a good idea? He didn't just say anything instead he just nodded and looked anywhere but at Lily._

"_Why?" Lily asked him. She was more than a bit confused by his actions. The whole thing made no sense! Scorpius Malfoy (_Malfoy_!) of all people decided to warn her that some guy she was barely dating just wanted to get into her pants. "You know what? Never mind," she told him turning to leave the hidden hallway. "Besides I don't really care anyways. It's not like I'm a virgin!" _

_And with that, she was gone. _

Lily began to absentmindedly braid her hair, still pondering the days events. Her hair happened to be her best and favorite feature. She had inherited neither her Mum's red hair nor her Dad's darker hair. Instead her hair was a mix of the two colors resulting in a dark auburn. People always asked her if she ever considered getting it cut, but she really hadn't. She loved the long wavy locks that fell down her back almost reaching her waist.

Lily's bright blue eyes surveyed the classroom around her. This was the one class none of her friends were taking anymore; they had all dropped the class this year, not wanting to take an O.W.L. in the subject. The class now consisted of mostly Ravenclaws with a few nerdier Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs in the mix and very few Slytherins. When the bell rang signaling the end of class Lily bolted from the room not wanting to endure another moment in the room.

* * *

><p>Things at Malfoy Manor were far less than perfect. In fact at the moment they were quite awful. Draco sat beside his wife, Astoria, who lay unmoving on their bed. Draco new he could lie to himself all he wanted but in the end he knew his wife's current state was his fault and solely his. Astoria Malfoy was not dead nor was she in any pain. In fact she was quite safe, just simply in a deep and cursed sleep that Draco could not bring her out of no matter how hard he tried. Although her state was not caused directly by Draco's actions he still blamed himself.<p>

You see Draco liked to think he had changed over the years. He liked to think he was no longer on the 'dark' side but rather the good one. He held a job at the ministry-not an extremely important one mind you but a job nonetheless- and many people had been kind enough to overlook his past mistakes. But Draco knew deep down he was no better now than he was at 16.

The one thing Draco had always prided himself on was that he alwaysprotected his family, _always_. Many of his actions in life were decisions made to protect those he loved. It was the one thing that set him apart from his father, Lucius. But Draco had failed to do even that. He had not protected his wife from being sent into her cursed sleep, and Draco Malfoy failed no one.

He knew his wife would wake up eventually if he did what he was supposed to do. He probably would have done it anyways but Lucius Malfoy had never been one to take chances on his son.

**Okay so how was it? It wasn't to terrible was it? Not to confusing? Please, please review:) **

**The more reviews at get the faster and better the next chapter will be:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so It's been far to long since my last update, I know. I hope you all can forgive me since this is my longest chapter yet. It's not my best but I do hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does and I am just borrowing her ideas without permission:) **

* * *

><p>Scorpius stared at the letter he had received that morning. At the moment it was far more important than anything he could be learning in transfiguration. Part of him was hoping his father was wrong. The news hadn't been in the profit. His father could simply be mistaken. Yes, Scorpius decided, that was it. His father had heard a rumor and assumed it to be true. He would be receiving another letter any minute now to tell him it was all a misunderstanding.<p>

As much as Scorpius wanted the information to be false he knew that it wasn't. He just wasn't ready to admit it to himself yet. He didn't want to accept the facts for what they were, but in the end facts don't lie.

You see there's a lot about Scorpius you would never get from looking at him. Sure he's a Malfoy. Sure he's in Slytherin. But Scorpius isn't like the others. He doesn't give a flying fuck about blood status, houses aren't all that important to him, and old family feuds just seem silly.

Yes, Scorpius is mean and rude to anyone that's 'bellow him'. Yes, he does his best to keep up his image of 'Slytherin playboy'. Yes, he is a conceited and arrogant git. Yes, he acts like the perfect Malfoy. But if you really knew him you would know it's all just an act on his part.

I bet you didn't know the sorting hat almost put him in Gryffindor. I bet you'd never realize he's secretly jealous of the Potters and the Weaslys. I'd guess you think he loves Quidditch, when really he only plays because his dad wants him too. Did you know he's been in love with the same girl since his fifth year? Did you know he only has all those one night stands because he's afraid no one needs him?

Scorpius Malfoy is a melting pot of good and bad, truth and lies, love and hate. His two sides are in a constant war against each other, battling for control. Each part of him wants something different and only one can win. And in the end who really knows whether he really is good or bad? Not Scorpius, that for sure.

For as long as he can remember Scorpius only wanted two things. One was to make his father proud. While at the same time he just wanted to prove he wasn't evil like everyone assumed all Malfoys seem to be. But what do you do when the two things you want are exact opposites of each other? What do you do when you can only have one?

It's for these reasons Scorpius was currently waging and internal battle. He knew if he agreed to what his father asked of him in his letter he would just be proving the rest of the world right about him. He would be confirming all the rumors that him and his family were still dark and evil wizards. And that is why Scorpius wanted badly to say no. That's why Scorpius wanted to refuse to help his father. He wasn't evil. Was he?

But Scorpius knew if he refused he would be putting his Mum's and Dad's life and risk, as well as his. No, Scorpius wasn't evil, and for that reason he would have to say yes. If he didn't people would lose their lives and it would be his fault. Scorpius knew there would be killing weather or not he agreed, but if he didn't the killing would be personal.

The bell rang just as Scorpius made up his mind about what he would do. So he set off for his next class with his decision weighing heavily on his mind.

* * *

><p>Scorpius's thoughts were troubled as he sat by himself in his advanced N.E.W.T. level potions class. Professor Saren was currently talking about the potion they would be making later in the lesson. It was some sort of healing potion, very difficult apparently and dangerous if made wrong. They were supposed to be writing down all the things that could go wrong (which Scorpius was <em>not<em> doing) when all heads turned toward the door.

Scorpius wondered along with everyone else what Lily Potter was doing in their N.E.W.T. level class when she hadn't even taken her O.W.L.s. She ignored the many people staring at her and walked to the front of the room to speak with Professor Saren.

The professor did not seem to be surprised to see Lily; in fact she seemed quite pleased. The two exchanged a few words before the Professor turned towards the class to speak.

"This year Lily Potter," she paused gesturing towards Lily was still standing beside her a grin on her face "Has received special permission form Headmistress McGonagall to join our class. I expect all of you to be nice to her," she paused once more to give a few pointed looks to several Gryffindors as well as Albus Potter and Rose Weasly who were both grinning rather evilly at their relative. The Professor went on to tell Lily to grab an empty seat as they would be making the potion soon.

Lily's grin faded quickly as she realized the only empty seat was in fact beside Scorpius. He seemed to realize this at the same time as his signature smirk turned into a scowl. Great, he thought. Not only was he stuck in this class but he would have to deal with a partner two years younger than him who probably had no idea what she was doing.

Lily took her seat next to Malfoy and flipped to page 72 along with the rest of the class barely listening to the Professor as she told them to each make a separate potion although they were welcome to help each other.

Lily silently began working on her potion doing her best to ignore the only other person at the table. Scorpius however was far too busy messing up his potion to be concerned with bothering Lily. It didn't take Scorpius long to figure out Lily's potions skill far surpasses his own. His frequent groans of frustration caused Lily to giggle slightly as her potion turned pale blue and admitted spiraling green steam. This, according to _Advanced Potion Making _by Deshti Prewitt, meant the potion was to be left alone to brew for 23 hours, no more no less.

"How did you do that!" Scorpius asked in disbelief as he stared at Lily's bubbling cauldron.

"Do what?" Lily asked with a smirk as she watched the rest of her classmates try bring their potions to the same pale blue as Lily's, with the exclusion of Rose who was also finished and watching Albus struggle with his potion as he (unlike Lily I might add) had inherited no potion skills what so ever.

Lily resigned to watching Scorpius work with his potion. Several other people had finished already and were talking quietly amongst themselves but as Lily didn't know many people other than the ones she was related to, she decided not to join in the conversation. Instead she sat silently watching a very frustrated Malfoy fail miserably his potion, which turned out to be rather amusing.

Scorpius could feel Lily watching him continually mess up and soon he grew tired of it. "What's our problem?" He asked suddenly turning towards her. Lily was a bit shocked by his sudden outburst but she didn't show it.

"What me?" She asked innocently "I don't have a problem. Although you seem too," she said nodding her head towards his potion which was now hissing angrily and turning into a nasty shade of green.

Scorpius glanced at his potion before running a hand through his hair. Lily couldn't help but giggle as she reached up to flatten his hair back down without thinking. It was almost a habit with her, as she was constantly trying to fix James' and Albus' hair as they had both inherited their father's messy hair.

When Lily realized it was in fact Scorpius Malfoy's hair she was fixing, she quickly snatched her hand back. Scorpius was a bit disappointed by her actions as he had rather liked the fact Lily Potter was trying to fix his hair. Lily, however didn't notice this as she was busy trying to distract herself. This came as rather a challenge seeing as she had already finished her potion. The only distraction appeared to be Scorpius's potion which was practically begging for her to fix it.

Lily did not have time to act on her thoughts as Professor Saren had begun to address the class.

"Alright Class settle down!" The Professor began calling the class's attention to her, "I am coming around to check your potions before you are allowed to leave. If I say it's good enough you may leave your potion where it is to brew for now and I will move them later since you are my last class. We will finish them tomorrow."

With that the potions master began checking various student's potions. Lily didn't pay much attention to what was being said only catching an occasional "Good," here or an "It will have to do," there and (of course) "I'm impressed Rose". Lily only looked up when their Professor had reached her and Malfoy's table.

Professor Saren took one look at Malfoy's cauldron and instantly waved her wand, vanishing the potion. She then informed Scorpius that he would have to stay until dinner and work on the potion.

Lily waited patiently while the Professor looked over her potion. She knew her potion was good but she was nervous none the less. For some reason she felt as though she had to get this potion just right so she could prove to everyone that she wasn't just some stupid fifth year who only got into this class because her father was Harry Potter. Lily's fears were not entirely ridiculous either as most of the class seemed to be holding their breath, along with Lily, waiting to see how she did.

"Lily this is quite spectacular," The Professor began looking quite pleased. "I must say I was a bit worried this class would be too difficult for you but it seems as though I had no reason to be worried. Snape himself would have been proud." Lily couldn't help but smile at the last statement as she remembered well the stories her parents had told her about Professor Snape, and how he always found something wrong with everyone's potion.

Just then the bell rang and Lily join the rest of the students who were vacating the room, but before just before she walked away she looked at Scorpius, smirking. "Have fun!" she said throwing him and wink.

Scorpius wasted a few minutes staring stupidly at the door, as if Lily was going to come back at any second. It was only after Professor Saren yelled at him to get to work did he turn to his potion and attempt to do it right.

But from the time he began his potion up until the very second he left to join his mates at dinner he only had one thing on his mind. Lily Potter.

So as Scorpius left the potions room Lily left her spot in the back corner of the library, where she had gone after potions to catch up on some work. She seemed oblivious to him as she joined her many friends and cousins at the Gryffindor table. His eyes were on her, but she didn't notice or she didn't care. Either way Lily Potter was blissfully unaware that she was in any danger.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? To boring? Sorry if it was a bit boring, I promise things are going to pick up a bit in the next chapter.<strong>

**Also I am putting the detention in the next chapter and if you have any suggestion as to what they should do please drop me a review or a pm and if I use your idea I will credit you on it.**

**Even if you don't have an idea you should still leave me a review and tell me how I did:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally chapter 7! Yes I know, it took me to long but i had a bit of writers block so I appologize for that. I hopw you enjoy**

**Also thanks to anyone who reveiwed favorited and added my story to theur alerts:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own tickets to see Deathly Hallows Part 2 in 3D**

* * *

><p>Scorpius was finding it extremely hard to concentrate on the task at hand. He was supposed to be helping Lily clean the trophy room but his mind was other places. He couldn't help but wonder if he had made the right choice concerning his father and the things he wanted him to do. Scorpius might have agreed to help to save his mother but in truth he didn't really know what he had gotten himself into. He father hadn't given him many details. But It was too late to back out now and he knew it. But even knowing that wouldn't shut his mind up.<p>

And on top of his mental war over right and wrong there was Lily Potter. He couldn't get the girl off his mind. She was beautiful, funny, and smart. He didn't understand why she had to be a Potter of all people. It also didn't help that that same girl happened to be right beside him.

Lily was busy scrubbing a trophy wrapped up in her own thoughts. Her fight with Scorpius that earned her this detention seemed like it happened ages ago. And the Scorpius she thought she knew didn't seem to be the real Scorpius at all.

The Scorpius that had told her Josh was just using her was not the same Scorpius that had taunted her for the past 4 years. The Scorpius she had laughed with in potion was not the same Scorpius that her cousins and parents seemed the hate.

But the problem is that Lily doesn't know which Scorpius is the real one. For all she knew he really could be an annoying prick. Or he could be a funny and sweet guy. Lily sighed and decided she would just have to get know him. If he really was a git then she would just never talk to him again. It was his last year after all.

Lily looked up from her scrubbing and over at Scorpius. It became apparent at once the Scorpius had no idea how to clean the muggle way. Lily found herself laughing at his ignorance.

Scorpius looked over at Lily to see her laughing at him. It wasn't his fault he had never cleaned anything in his life. He gave her a half serious glare which only caused her to laugh more.

"Stop laughing at me!" Scorpius finally exclaimed wearing a fake pout on his face.

"Right sorry," Lily said and turned back to the trophy she was cleaning attempting to hold back her laughter. As Scorpius continued to fail at cleaning Lily finally put down her own rag and went to help him.

"Let me show you how," she told him. Putting her hand over his and showing him the right way to scrub the trophies.

Scorpius felt an unmistakable feeling in his stomach at her simple touch. He shouldn't feel this way. He couldn't. He wouldn't. But he didn't say he anything. He didn't pull away. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Lily stopped moving her hand but left it resting on top of Scorpius' hand.

"So that is how you clean…" Lily said he sentence fading off into the corners of the room as Scorpius turned his head to look at her. It was only then that Lily realized how close they were. Her eyes searched his face, his pale blonde hair and his grey-blue eyes. She took it all in with her eyes resting on his lips. _His lips_. She, Lily Potter, was staring at his, Scorpius Malfoy's, lips.

Scorpius chuckled as Lily's gaze fell onto his lips. He couldn't help but stare back at her of course. He wanted to run his hands through her long auburn locks. He wanted to grab her face, push her against the nearest wall and snog to hell out of her. But he didn't. Instead he smirked and spoke in a teasing tone: "See something you like, love?"

Lily glared playfully at him. "Maybe I do," she said seductively, moving closer so there bodies were touching ever so slightly. Lily grinned at his surprised reaction and set out to surprise him more.

She reached behind her feeling for the bucket of soapy water she knew was there. She scooped some water in her hands and splashed it in his face.

Scorpius blinked in shock for a few moments simply staring at the giggling girl in front of him. It was safe to say he hadn't been expecting that, but Scorpius wasn't about to let her get away with it. He grabbed his own bucket and poured half of it on her head.

"Hey!" She exclaimed laughing even harder.

"You started it!" Scorpius yelled back through his own laughter. He saw Lily grab her bucket and quickly splashed her with the last of his own water before running and ducking behind a trophy case.

The two teenagers proceeded to play an elaborate game of cat and mouse. Scorpius ducked behind displays and ran through the many aisles. Lil followed not far behind splashing water as she went. Finally Lily had Scorpius cornered and she approached him slowly grinning evilly.

Scorpius, however, was not going to give up without a fight. His hands darted out and started to tickle Lily's sides. This caused Lily to drop the bucket, splashing water over the both of them. Despite that fact Scorpius continued to tickle Lily who squirmed and tried to move away only to find herself trapped in the very same corner Scorpius had been in moments before. Lily stared up at Scorpius and made the best puppy dog face she could manage through her uncontrollable laughter.

Scorpius stopped tickling her but left his hands resting on her waist. Lily's heart raced and her breath has ragged as she felt his eyes wondering her body. He looked from her face to her heaving chest to her waist and back again his gaze resting on her lips. Lily Potter's lips.

Scorpius leaned in closer, his eyes locked with hers. Lily stared back at him her heart was practically pounding out of her chest in anticipation of what was sure to come.

And then he was there. His lips brushing hers.

And then he was gone. His lips gone, too far away.

Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway a bemused look on her face as she surveyed the room. The two teenagers now stood feet apart as she cleaned the room with a wave of her wand before turning on them.

"I'm ashamed of you two!" The Professor said although she did not look ashamed in the least. In fact it appeared as though a thin smile was tugging on her lips. "Although as the point of this detention was to keep you from fighting I'd say it has served its purpose." She stated surprising them both. They both got in trouble enough to know that Professor McGonagall was usually much stricter. They didn't question her motives however as she dismissed them both.

They parted ways without another word but both minds we're too busy for words.

Lily frowned in confusion as she entered the Gryffindor common room. What had just happened? Her thoughts were muddled from exhaustion so Lily decided to sort out her feeling in the morning as she collapsed into her familiar bed.

* * *

><p>Lily was standing in the doorway to the hall when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She expected Scorpius to be there but she was surprised when she turned to head to see Josh was then one with his arms around her. Her eyes wondered towards the Slytherin table almost on their own and sought out that familiar blonde hair.<p>

Her eyes found Scorpius staring at her and he looked visibly angry, jealousy written in his eyes. Lily felt flattered as she realized he was jealous of Zambini. Zambini! Lily had almost forgotten he was there with his arms around her waist.

Lily pulled away from him and turned so her back was to Scorpius but she could still feel his eyes on her.

"Look Zambini." Lily started noticing his reaction to her use of his last name. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>"You've told the boy then?" The question bloomed out of the darkness from an unseen source. The voice spoke with force and authority. The man who spoke was hidden in the shadows.<p>

"Yes Rowle," A second voice said speaking the name with just a hint of disgust. "And _the boy_, as you call him, has a name." The speaker added.

"Good." A third voice said this one more evil than the first. "I want revenge." The speaker said followed by an evil chuckle from Thornfin Rowle, the original speaker.

"Don't worry Lucius," Thornfin said moving into the light to reveal ugly scared face. "We'll avenge our master's death." He said grinning evilly. Lucius Malfoy moved beside him exposing his face to the little light coming through a crack in the wall of the windowless room the three men were currently occupying.

The years had not been kind to either man. Thornfin was balding and his face and arms were covered in many battle scars that had withered with age. Lucius Malfoy's hair was long and dirty and it was no longer the shiny blonde it once was. His face was hallowed and both men sported bags under their eyes.

"And exactly is this great revenge plan the two of you have?" asked the last unidentified speaker.

Lucius exchanged a glance with Thornfin before speaking. "We're going after Potter's kids." He said his gaze fixed on the unseen man. "And we're going to use your boy to get to them."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Good? bad?<strong>

**Drop me a review and let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, my fastest update yet! I really love this chapter and it was quite fun to write. I hopw you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would be writing more novels!**

* * *

><p>The first week back at Hogwarts was as normal as was possible for a magical school. Teachers retaught the basics and students pretended to listen. Homework was given, and sometimes completed. 'Welcome back to school' pranks were pulled by the many Weaslys and Potters. All in all it was just another week at Hogwarts.<p>

However, there was one surprising change from previous years. A new friendship, if you could call it that, had been formed. And it was a rather shocking one at that. The two were destined to be enemies yet somehow they became friends. Yes, Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy had sparked a friendship with each other.

More surprising than the friendship itself was the fact it wasn't your normal everyday friendship. This one held chemistry and fire. Whenever the two 'friends' touched each other in the most average of ways it was like fireworks for both of them. Yes, Lily and Scorpius were friends, but they were so much more than _just_ friends. And even though the attraction was mutual it created more problems for each of them than they would care to count.

For Scorpius is a Malfoy. He was from a line of Death Eaters. His family was about as pureblood as they come, and while we might not care about blood status his parents did. And Lily is a Potter, daughter of the chosen one and defeater of Voldemort. And that just said it all. Their parents hated each other so how could they ever been more than friends?

This dilemma was causing Lily to be more frustrated than ever. It was all she could do to keep from snogging the hell out of him every time she looked at him. But she couldn't, not yet at least. People barely accepted their friendship, much less a relationship. She still clearly remembered when Al had cornered her earlier in the week.

_Lily was sitting in the library finishing up a last minute assignment for transfiguration when Albus found her. _

"_What's up with you and Malfoy?" Al asked as he slid into the seat beside her._

"_We're…friends..?" she suggested looking up from her essay. _

"_Why would you even want to be friends with him? He's a _Malfoy_!" Al exclaimed scowling at his sister. "I don't get it." He added._

_Lily sighed and put down her quill. "Al," she started "Have you ever even talked to him?" She asked him knowing very well what the answer would be. _

"_No but-"Albus started but Lily cut him off._

"_Exactly." Lily said waving her hands in the air to emphasis her point. "How would you know if he was a good person or not if you haven't even talked to him?" Lily was getting angrier by the second. What was so important about last names anyways?_

_Albus could sense his sister was getting mad so he lowered his voice and spoke slowly thinking before each word. "Lily, don't you remember all the times he was mean to us? And what about all the times he's insulted our family? Are you just gonna forget about it all?" Albus stared into his sister eyes, green looking into blue._

_Lily sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's not like that anymore. He's not like that anymore." Lily's voice shook slightly, her confidence in Scorpius shaken slightly._

_Albus noticed his sister's change and seized the opportunity. "How can you be sure Lily? I mean he is a Malfoy!" Albus instantly realized he had said the wrong thing but it was too late to take it back._

"_And we're Potters!" Lily practically shouted dragging attention to them. _

"_Shhh!" Albus hissed trying to calm his sister but his attempts were in vain. _

"_I will not be quiet!" Lily said though she spoke a little lower. "It doesn't matter that he's a Malfoy just like it doesn't matter that I'm a Potter." _

_Albus tried to protest as his sister angrily slammed her books and shoved them into her bag. He did, however, catch her wrist before she managed to march away. "Just be careful Lils, I don't want you to get hurt," he told her hoping she would see his side of things._

_Lily knew Al was just trying to be nice but that didn't make her any less angry. She yanked her wrist out of his grasp and walked away, and she didn't look back. _

So now we find Lily outside talking to Narrah and Miles, the only two people who would actually listen.

"I just don't see why anybody cares!" Lily was saying. The three friends were lying out by the lake, glad it was Saturday. They had been discussing there first week back when of course Lily's new friendship was mentioned.

"Well it is rather shocking," Miles said picking at a blade of grass. "Your parents were enemies after all. And well, he_ is_ a Malfoy" Miles was a half-blood and understood the pureblood ways while Narrah, who was a muggle-born, didn't really understand it.

"Remind me again why it matters that he's a Malfoy." Narrah said looking back and forth between her two best friends.

"It doesn't!" Lily practically shouted glaring at the two of them.

Narrah threw up her hands in innocence "Fine, fine. Forget I said anything," she said them grinned at Miles, "I'll let you handle this one," She informed him as she stood up. "I'll catch you guys later." Narrah added before walking away.

Lily noticed Miles watching her disappear into the castle and took it as an opportunity to change the subject.

"She likes you to, you know." Lily said nonchalantly as she leaned back onto her hands.

"What? I don't like her!" Miles protested, then: "You really think so?" he looked quite hopeful causing Lily to chuckle to herself.

"Wait! Don't try to change the subject, we're talking about you and Scorpius," Miles said when he realized what she was doing.

Lily sighed and thought before slowly thinking. "I know, that it seems strange," She started "But I really like him Miles. I don't want to screw this up." She looked at Miles waiting for him to say something, and when he did it wasn't what she expected.

"Oh god, you _Like_ him!" Miles declared, putting a special emphasis on the like.

This statement caused Lily to blush, which only proved that what he said was true. "Shut up!" Lily said as she smacked his arm playfully, although she had a huge grin on her face.

"So do you really think Narrah likes me?" Miles asked. Lily smiled at him, and smoothed out his brown hair. She loved Miles like a brother, just as she loved Narrah like a sister but they were both stupid as hell when it came to each other. They liked each other but neither would admit it to the other. It was like her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.

"Miles, I know she does." She told him as she stood up as well. "Look, I'm going to go find Scorpius and you should go find Narrah," She advised him before leaving.

Lily slung her back over her shoulder as she wondered through the hallways mulling recent conversations. She honestly didn't care if people didn't like her being friends with Scorpius, it was just that she didn't want to disappoint her parents.

Lily's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arm wrapping around her waist from behind.

"Hello Lily," Scorpius murmured into her ear causing shivers to chase themselves up and down her spine.

"Fancy seeing you here…" Lily stuttered leaning into him and inhaling his now familiar scent. She couldn't help but notice that they were alone in a little used corridor.

"Same to you," Scorpius said his face pressed into her neck. It was taking everything he had not to slam her against the wall and cover her lips with his own. Lily turned around slowly and walked forwards pushing Scorpius backwards until her hit the wall. Scorpius stared wide-eyed at the girl in front of him wondering when she would ever cease to amaze him.

But Lily wasn't finished. She trailed her fingers slowly down his chest and rested them just above his belt.

"You know," Lily began in a hushed voice, "We are alone." She told him, her fingers starting fires on his skin. When Scorpius couldn't take it anymore he skillfully flipped their bodies around so he was pressing Lily into the wall.

He put one hand on her waist and one beside her head. He began to trail kisses up her neck until he reached her ear.

"We are," He whispered huskily, his lips grazing her ear.

Lily groaned slightly as butterflies took over her stomach. Why did he do this to her? She couldn't remember the last time a guy had made her feel this amazing.

Just as his lips were descending onto hers the dinner bell interrupted their potential make-out session. Lily smirked as she ducked under his arm and skipped playfully out of his reach.

"Hey!" Scorpius protested frowning slightly as her.

"Dinner," She explained, a small smile playing on her lips. "But we should finish this later," Lily added with a wink before disappearing around a corner.

"Damn it!" Scorpius muttered, slamming his fist against the wall. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He wasn't supposed to actually like her.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Please take a mintue of your time to make my day and leave me a review! I'm not sure when my next update will be but hopefully I can get you guys another chapter before I leave for vacation. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter fraustrated me to no end. The majority of it was written in the middle of the night when i was running on no sleep. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sence to you, but I was assured that it was good and begged not to change it by a friend. So I left it alone.**

**Just advance warning this will probably be my last update for a while. I'm leaving for disney world tomorrow and as soon as i get back I'm off to soccer camp so i won't have alot of time to write over the next couple of weeks. i apologize it advance, now on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... if you thought I did you probably shouldn't be reading this**

* * *

><p>Lily stared at down at her plate not really eating. She could feel the stares of two different boys on her and it to say it was making her uncomfortable was an understatement. She had spent most of dinner pushing food around her plate and trying to stay awake. Her habit of not sleeping was already catching up to her and she knew, from experience, that she was going to crash soon.<p>

Even when she was little Lily had never slept much. She would stay up for days on end until she crashed. She wasn't sure when the habit started, or why for that matter, but Lily Potter knew she did not like to sleep. Part of it was the fact that sleeping was typically done at night. Unlike most people, Lily found a certain appeal to the darkness and the shadows. She loved the feeling of being awake while the rest of the world slept peacefully. Although it wasn't just that, Lily also found it difficult to sleep.

Maybe it hadn't always been that way. Maybe at one point in time she had been able to sleep peacefully at night. Maybe her inability to fall into sleep was simply caused by the patterns she had developed over the years.

But whatever the reasons, Lily didn't sleep. Not unless it was absolutely necessary. She had pretty much mastered her insomnia, although it sometimes got out of control. She kept to herself at night, roaming the corridors with help from one handy invisibility cloak she had often borrowed from James. James wasn't the only person who knew about Lily's 'problem' but he was the only one who could manage Lily when she became horridly cranky or started seeing things.

Lily would never admit it to anyone, but she was terribly frightened for her first year at Hogwarts without James. True, she had been without him before, but that was different. She had been with her parents, and now she was alone. James had always been the one that forced her to sleep when she didn't want to. But without him around to save her Lily was afraid she was finally going to break.

Lily stifled another yawn and rubbed her forehead trying to stop her head from aching. She needed sleep, and she knew it. The first week back at Hogwarts hadn't been an easy one and she wanted nothing more than to collapse into her bed. Unfortunately her mind was much too full to allow that to happen, as it had been the entire week.

She had tried to sleep, she really had, but she rarely succeeded. Before she had left James had made her promise she would at least try to sleep, so she did. But after years, and years of pushing her mind to the breaking point, sleep just wouldn't come.

Lily's train of thought was broken as her eyes met Josh Zambini's. Earlier that week she had told Josh there early morning snog session had been a one-time thing. Ever since then she often felt him watching her. But with so many other things running through her mind she often managed to forget about it until it emerged from the depths of her mind just as she was falling asleep.

Maybe one of the reasons Lily could never fall asleep unless she was desperately tired was that she thought too much. Thoughts seemed to dance around her head bursting to get out. They ran around in circles and distracted her from anything and everything, sleep included.

Ignoring her worried friends Lily rose from the table and exited the great hall. It was all too much. Everything, all of it. Her mind was threatening to collapse under the pressure of it all. This was one of the few times Lily begged for sleep. Her mind was overworked and exhausted. The combination of stress and lack of sleep was wearing down on her. Her euphoria was fading.

Days like these, the days when Lily longed to escape reality, were the days Lily wished she was different. Lily wasn't insecure, not one little bit, but she did find herself wishing she could be more normal. She wished she could sleep.

A sad smile found her lips as she slumped against a wall somewhere in the school. She noted without much interest that she was in the same corridor in which she and Scorpius had had their (almost) snog session earlier in the day.

It didn't seem to cross her mind that Scorpius would look for her here, but it crossed his mind. He couldn't help but notice when Lily left dinner early so he left not long after in search of her. His feet seem to carry him subconsciously towards the hallway she occupied and he wasn't surprised to see her sitting there. Her back was against the wall and her eyes were closed.

"Hey" Scorpius said quietly causing Lily to jump and open her eyes. It was then that Scorpius noticed the large bags under Lily's eyes that had not been there the last time he saw her.

"Shit!" Lily cursed and waved her wand around her face muttering a spell. The evidence of her sleepless nights vanished from her face instantly. Scorpius sat beside Lily and put his arm around her.

"What was that?" Scorpius asked her. It had obviously been spell, but he wasn't sure why or what she had used it for.

"What was what?" Lily asked, looking everywhere but at him. Scorpius sighed when he realized he wasn't going to get anything out of her.

"Never mind," he told her as her head fell onto his shoulder. Her mood seemed to have decreased dramatically over the course of dinner. "What's wrong, love?" Scorpius asked her a worried look on his face.

"I got a letter from my dad." Lily told him playing with her hands.

"At dinner?" Scorpius said, mildly curious. Normal parents just sent mail at breakfast, but then again why would Harry Potter be a normal parent? Scorpius was so busy thinking about what kinda of a father Harry Potter would be he almost didn't see Lily shake her head.

"Right before," Lily told him as she tried to hide her face from him.

"Well what did he say?" Scorpius inquired wondering what had gotten her so upset. He waited patiently as lily took a couple shaky breaths.

"There was a breakout from Azkaban," Lily began She didn't notice Scorpius tense up beside her or his lack of surprise from her rather shocking statement. "A couple of Death Eaters, He didn't say which ones." Lily spoke in a monotone and kept her gaze fixed on the opposite wall. Her face showed none of the emotions she was feeling. "My dad said—he said—"Lily's voice broke and she buried her face is Scorpius's chest, her body shaking- but not from tears.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He didn't let go even after she started to speak again.

"He said that they have reasons to believe that the Death Eaters are coming after me and Albus." Lily finished. Her voice was rushed and dripping in the fear she felt.

_So much for Gryffindor bravery _she thought.

Scorpius stared down at the girl in his arms, surprised by the immense amount of affection he felt for her.

"Don't worry Lily," Scorpius whispered into her hair. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

He just wished he didn't have to lie.

* * *

><p>So how did you guys like it? I'm actually rather happy with the end result and I hope you guys are too. Please review and let me know:)<p>

~Kayla


	10. Authors note

**A/N: **No this isn't another chapter; sorry if I got your hopes up, it's just me here to deliver some news. I have decided not to continue this story. I'm not very proud of the way it was written and I didn't have my plot entirely sorted out when I began.

But, I am rewriting it under the title The War of Our Fathers, which I promise to update regularly and finish. The first chapter is already posted, so if you're interested please go check it out. I'm planning to follow the same general plot line that I began in this story, only I'm going to focus less on the Scorpius/Lily aspect especially at the beginning because I felt like I jumped into that way to quickly with this story.

The stories will be different in a lot of ways and similar in others, but I hope you'll give the new version a chance if you liked this story.

I am going to leave this story up (for now at least), but this is the last you'll hear of it.


End file.
